Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-72.84.104.236-20171218155942/@comment-72.84.104.236-20171218160621
If I had created Frozen it would've look a lot different. Here's my list: 1. Absolutely zero singing. People are tired of the singing. 2. Elsa has a bigger amount of screen time than she got. 3.After Elsa accidentally hit Anna in her head with her ice magic just like in canon, her parents took her and Anna to the rock trolls to get Anna's head healed, Grand Pabbie's actually more clear with how Elsa needed to control her abilities and stops the king of Aren-delle from going through with his isolation plan. 4. Parents correctly show Elsa how to love, accept and embrace not only just her ice magic powers but also be herself for who she really was actually born to be by properly providing Elsa with more brilliant advice and better guidance as to how to keep her ice magic powers under her own control and not let them be unleashed by accident at all which it would've helped Elsa become more opened to all the others and the whole entire outside world around her. 5. If Elsa can still actually control her ice magical powers, she really puts her mind to it so she still always gets to use her ice magical powers all the time so she gets the hang of her powers. Elsa's adventures to obviously have much better, more creative/productive uses for her ice, snow, frost supernatural/magical abilities (such as building public art, even setting up a village for snow people known as living snowmen such as Olaf, his friends and his relatives). Elsa actually gets to learn how to use her ice magic powers for battle or anything else other than only just controlling them with her emotions in case when or if Elsa's in danger every time. Olaf, Marshmallow and the snow-gies (Frozen Fever) are still always there for Elsa so Elsa's less lonely. That way, Elsa wouldn't have to hide her cool ice magical powers. (After all, some secrets are too cool to be kept secrets, aren't they?) 6. Since Anna's feeling actually jealous of not only just Elsa's ice magical powers but of also Elsa herself, everything Elsa has, beauty, talent, intelligence, respect, defense, comforts, friendship, freedoms, even the kingdom of Aren-delle, attention, specialties and neglected by her own parents in the focus on Elsa, she's taken in another rich place where she earned all of her true, real, old, original memories of the childhood accident/incident until she grew up to be less isolated away from Aren-delle without Elsa for past years ago until she freely turns into Elsa's vengeful opponent as her personal, real revenge on Elsa for being the most all time favorite daughter of their parents only just to hurtfully devastate Elsa. 7. The villains who are more of more loving parents to Anna and at least less neglectful but also Elsa's serial opponents who showed Anna how to make her own free choices; maybe show Anna how to get her revenge on Grand Pabbie for removing all of her true, real, old, original memories of Elsa's ice magical powers and the childhood accident/incident, her parents for neglecting her in the focus on Elsa and Elsa for being the most all time favorite daughter of their parents. 8. Anna grows up to be less isolated away from Aren-delle without for past years ago. Then Elsa instead of isolating herself from the outside world for a long time until Elsa's coronation (if parents couldn't easily make it back home to Aren-delle alive at all unless they become ghosts themselves), she lives a better life than isolation, Elsa and everyone else attends the former rulers' funeral ceremonies, Elsa still freely practices use her ice magical powers as long as she remains more opened to others and the whole entire world around her, instead of banishing herself from Aren-delle and singing Let it Go, 9. There will be no eternal winter at all. 10. Elsa will meet Anna again if only Anna returns to the kingdom of Aren-delle in disguise a stranger to fool Elsa until not only did she proved that she's Elsa's opponent who turned out to be none other than her younger sister, Princess Anna of Aren-delle as she violently revealed all of her true inner negativities/bad feelings, especially real pure anger, fury, hatred and jealousy towards Elsa in a fit of pure rage as her revenge on Elsa for being the most all time favorite daughter of their parents much to Elsa's heartbroken shock, horror, terror, sadness, sorrow and devastation. 11. Elsa heartbrokenly tries to calm Anna's pure rage down and warns her not to make a public scene but Anna refuses to have any of it from Elsa at all.